


Simple Things

by orphan_account



Series: Love is Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- non magic, Blind Character, Blind Regulus, Costumes, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Lily, Jewish Remus, M/M, Muslim James, Palestinian Sirius, Synagogues, Trans Remus, established relationships - Freeform, palestinian Regulus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after falling in love with Sirius Black, Remus is content, married, and happily raising their amazing boy.  Having returned to practising his faith, Remus and Lily take their boys to celebrate Purim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a request for a practising Jewish Remus, so I decided to keep this in my Forbidden universe. It's just a bit of fluff I was inspired to write after my kiddo and I went to celebrate Purim and I saw all those cute little kids in their costumes. Shout out to Waldosbestfriend for inspiring Teddy's costume. (also my old synagogue had this service one Friday a month called tot Shabbat when I was little, for the kids, which is what inspired the one Remus goes to in this fic)

Remus groaned at the sound of soft tapping on his bedroom door, and one eye peered open, staring at the closed bit of wood protecting him from the erupting madness beyond. His eye focused on the digital clock reading too-bloody-early in the morning.

Then a heavenly voice sounded from just beyond. “It’s Lily. I’m just picking up Teddy now and I’ll see you this afternoon to get everyone ready!”

Remus scrubbed a hand down his face, and smiled when slender fingers tightened on his hip. “Thanks, love!” he called back, knowing he’d wake his husband but not overly fussed about it. Sirius growled under his breath, pushing his face deeper into the crook of Remus neck and snuffling along the skin there until his breathing evened back out.

Remus shifted only slightly to the side and tugged Sirius closer, letting their bodies intertwine even further until he wasn’t sure where he began and Sirius ended. Sleep started to claim him once more, knowing his alarm would wake him before it got too late, and he drifted off.

*** 

Waking to the smell of something burning, Remus sat bolt upright, swinging his legs from the bed. His brain was still sleep-addled, but he shrugged on his dressing gown and rushed into the kitchen, only to find Sirius stood over the sink grumbling at a blackened bit of toast. He turned, giving Remus a sheepish smile and dropped the bread. 

“Wasn’t going to be able to save it, anyway.”

Rolling his eyes, Remus tugged on Sirius’ hand, kissing him gently before reaching behind him for more bread. He put some into the toaster, adjusted the cook time, and gave Sirius’ cheek a fond pat. “Not how I want to wake up.”

“Yeah well, this is what happens when you have a lie in and leave me to my own devices.”

“I’ve no idea how Reg and James put up with you for so long,” Remus said, going to the fridge. He pulled out a bowl full of chopped fruit which had been marinating in cinnamon and cardamom all night, and banged it on the table. He flicked on the kettle, then pointed at a chair, ordering Sirius to sit as he prepared something light.

Fruit and toast served—with Sirius’ favourite raspberry jam, the pair sat at the table, eating in a comfortable silence. Remus used these moments to reflect on how much things had changed over the years. How he’d gone from a frustrated, angry University student suffering almost constant bouts of dysphoria, to husband and father, with a tight-knit community of friends he knew he couldn’t live without. 

He never failed to be amused when people asked how he and Sirius met. “We were picked for a social justice video where Arabs and Israelis kissed in protest of a book banned by Israeli schools for portraying a Muslim-Jewish relationship.”

“What do you mean video? You mean you kissed each other?”

“I mean we were near total strangers, and our first kiss was on camera,” Remus would explain, then of course he’d have to draw up the old video archive to show them.

Inevitably people would exclaim, “You two already look in love.”

They hadn’t been, of course. Amicable at best, getting over Sirius’ petulant frustration and Remus’ relentless belief they were doing the right thing. He’d been young and full of ideology and angry at his upbringing and religion. Angry that his parents had cast him out and hated him simply because he wasn’t born the way they believed he should have been.

Eight years later and he had a good job, a happy life, loving husband, adorable son. He’d somehow found his way back to the temple—a decision Sirius was not thrilled with, but he and Lily found a small Jewish community who were more than accepting of Remus being both trans and gay. A community which didn’t look down on the fact that their husband were Muslim, or that their children were being raised with exposure to all religions, to allow them to make a choice for themselves, and question what they felt was wrong, and even question what they felt was right.

Remus hadn’t expected to be drawn back to the temple, but he had been. And he was happy.

“What time will you be back tonight?” Sirius asked, pushing his now-empty tea mug away.

“Not too late. The costume party is before the reading, and I reckon that won’t go on too long so we can get through the reading and get home at a reasonable time.”

“Alright, because Ted doesn’t need to miss school tomorrow.”

Remus sighed, knowing that religion was still such a touchy subject for Sirius who had been so disillusioned by it all, even a casual mention could sometimes send him into a full strop. Which was funny as James was still devout as ever, even occasionally dragging Sirius to the mosque for the holy days. Sirius went on pure love for James alone, and no other reason.

But Sirius hadn’t given Remus any trouble when Remus said he wanted to raise Teddy with some of the traditions they went to. Their synagogue held Kabbalat Shabbat services once a month for the younger kids and their parents—which he and Lily together decided they would attend with their boys. It was something good for Teddy, something familiar for Remus, and something Sirius could compromise on and not feel threatened—that maybe one day religion would once again destroy the peace he’d finally found in his chosen family.

Today, however, was Purim. It was Remus’ favourite holiday mostly because the festival was fun, and dressing up had been one of his more fond memories of growing up with his parents. He and Lily had taken the boys shopping a few weeks prior, and Teddy had fallen in love with a butterfly costume they’d found. It had come with a bright yellow, purple, and blue tutu with matching wings and a flower crown.

Harry had, of course, gone with his chosen Spiderman—to absolutely no one’s surprise seeing as literally everything he owned presently was Spiderman themed. Teddy was a more eclectic child, choosing everything from Barbies to Avengers, and had a wide array of clothes in rainbows of colours.

Sirius and Remus both encouraged their son’s creativity and desire to express himself, and refused to let anyone speak ill of it—at least in front of him. They were a non-traditional family, but it was the way they loved it, the way they loved each other.

And that’s what mattered.

Pushing up from the table, Remus reached out for Sirius’ bowl, but paused to give him a long, slow kiss. “Mm, love you,” he muttered.

Sirius held him by the neck for a few minutes, drawing the kiss out until Remus broke away to finish up the morning dishes. When he was done, Sirius grabbed him by the waist and pushed him up against the counter. “How long til Lily gets back?”

Remus’ eyes flickered to the clock even as Sirius’ hand found its way into Remus’ dressing gown. “Hours,” Remus gasped, as Sirius’ talented fingers found a particularly sensitive patch of skin. “At least four.”

Sirius gave him a wicked smile before grabbing his hands and pulling him toward the bedroom. “Just what I wanted to hear.”

*** 

The pair were sated, showered, and lounging on the sofa by the time the first of their small party arrived. The door swung open, and Benjy entered with Regulus, grinning at the couple snuggled up on the sofa.

“Are they being disgusting again?” Regulus answered.

“Sofa cuddles,” Benjy said. “Budge up and make room.”

The pair did, Sirius giving his brother a kick to the thigh as he sat. “You’re only jealous because we’ve been together nearly as long as you two nerds and we haven’t got past the honeymoon phase.”

“Kol Khara. As if I’d ever be so uncouth as to snog in public,” Regulus replied, although as Benjy took the opportunity to wind his arm round Regulus’ waist, the other man didn’t say a word of complaint.

“Jealous,” Sirius repeated. “Anyway are you keeping me company until this lot gets back?”

“I’m considering it,” Regulus said, which meant yes, he absolutely was. “Why, you couldn’t get Potter to pay you any more attention.”

“He’s got some stupid charity thing he’s organising so he’ll be at the Islamic Centre late,” Sirius groused.

Remus rolled his eyes. “It’s not stupid. You’re just saying that because he wouldn’t skive off.”

“Well he could,” Sirius said petulantly, sticking out his bottom lip. “He keeps ignoring me for charity.”

“Oh heaven forbid,” Remus said, poking Sirius’ pouting lip with the tip of his finger. “Sirius Black isn’t the centre of someone’s universe.”

“Shut up. I’m yours, at least.”

Remus snorted a laugh as Regulus made exaggerated gagging sounds, and kissed his husband. “This weekend we’re going down to the sea anyway, so you’ll get plenty of time and attention from everyone.”

Sirius huffed. “I suppose.”

“How do you put up with him?” Regulus asked, carefully playing with Benjy’s fingers. “Honestly it’s a miracle I didn’t maim him growing up.”

“How dare you even threaten! I’m too pretty to be maimed!” Sirius cried, kicking Reg again.

“You will never, ever convince me of that,” Regulus replied with a sharp smirk. “Anyway, I hope you’ve got something to occupy yourself with. I actually brought work with me tonight.”

“See what you’re leaving me with?” Sirius cried, throwing himself into Remus. “I’ll probably die of boredom, then you’ll be a widower and then where will you be, Remus John Lupin?”

Remus half-considered making a snarky comment, but in truth he loved the ridiculous, dramatic man he’d pledged his life to. So instead he just cupped his cheek and kissed him. “I’ll hurry home. I promise.”

Lily arrived a bit later, both boys in tow looking fresh and clean, meaning they’d bathed at hers which saved Remus the struggle of getting Teddy to focus on it whilst his uncles were over. The boys immediately got excited at the sight of Reg and Ben sat on the sofa, and launched themselves at them.

Teddy, who nearly worshipped the ground Reg walked on, situated himself into his uncles arms firmly, a near-bruising grip on the back of his neck. “Are you going to be here when I get back?” Teddy demanded.

Regulus, who only looked this soft when it came to his nephew, gave the boy a quick kiss on the temple. “I absolutely am. And we’ll be spending time together at the sea this weekend.”

“You’re coming?” Harry squealed from his place on Ben’s lap. He bounced on his uncle until Ben let out a grunt when Harry’s knee made an ill-fated collision with a sensitive spot.

“Oy. Reg, if you wanted kids…it may be too late.”

The adults snickered a bit as Lily rushed over with a laughing apology. “I’m sorry. But seriously ask James about what happened at Tesco’s last Tuesday.”

Remus, who’d heard the story of the fist to the crotch, snickered. “It’s a good one.”

Ben smiled in spite of his pain, and shifted over so Teddy could climb off his uncle’s lap. “Can’t wait. Anyway you two better get into costume before it’s too late and you have to go as plain, old kids.”

Teddy looked mortally offended as he yanked on Lily’s hand. “Auntie, are you going to make my face pretty like my wings? Are you?”

Lily grinned. “Yes. I’ve got the face paints all ready to go.”

Teddy turned an accusing eye on Remus. “Daddy, are you going to match with me?”

Remus lifted a brow and looked over at Lily. “Have you got enough?”

She grinned. “Plenty. Come on, let’s get dressed, then we can get your face sorted.”

Ten minutes later, a spiderman and rainbow-coloured butterfly pranced into the room. Harry practised a bit of his moves, knocking over a few photos frames and some books whilst Teddy did his best to fly, though it only landed him on his bottom.

With an unashamed grin, Teddy threw himself between Benjy and Reg once more, and grabbed Regulus’ hands. “Lookit, Reggie. I gots wings and a flower crown. They’re real real pretty.”

Regulus touched the crown before running his fingers over the wings which had small swirls of puffed paint. “Very nice, indeed. I bet you’ll be the best butterfly in the whole costume contest.”

Teddy rounded on his dads and pointed a finger at Sirius. “Am I the best butterfly?”

Sirius yanked him over, kissing him over and over until the boy giggled. “Yes,” he said when he released him. “You’re the best butterfly I have ever seen in my whole life. And I’ve seen quite a lot.”

Pleased with that answer, Teddy made his way over to Lily who was sat on the floor, getting her paints ready. It was a near-miracle to see the boy sit still and steady for as long as he did, but of course incentive was everything, and Teddy loved having his face done with paints. 

“Why can’t we ever get him that still and quiet?” Sirius muttered into Remus just as Teddy jumped up and began shouting about his newly decorated cheeks.

He rushed into the bathroom and let out a shout. “I look like a butterfly!” He zoomed back into the room, once-again throwing himself at his uncle. “But Reggie you can’t touch it until it’s dry, okay? Then you could see it.”

Regulus laughed quietly. “Alright. So long as you promise to show me when it’s done.”

Teddy went instantly solemn and grabbed Regulus’ hand. “Oh I promise.”

“Dad’s turn,” Lily said, waggling her brows.

Remus sighed, but extracted himself from Sirius and ignored his husband pulling out his mobile to take very obvious photos. He plopped in front of Lily and smiled. “They’re only jealous they don’t get reasons to get their faces done.”

“Yeah!” Teddy cried. “Make him look like me, okay Auntie? Real real pretty butterfly like me.”

“Of course, darling,” Lily said. She swiped the brush in intricate swirls across the side of Remus’ cheeks in the same butterfly wing pattern she’d given Teddy. The paint was a bit sticky, tight, and uncomfortable. The sprinkle of glitter was worse, but eventually he was done and the look on his son’s face was worth it.

“Take a photo, daddy!” Teddy cried at Sirius as he rushed from Reg to Remus’ arms. Remus knelt down and then beckoned Harry over so they could be in it together. Sirius took a few photos with a grin.

“This is going on every single one of my social media sites,” Sirius said with a grin.

“Sod off,” Remus said, even as the boys gasped. “Sorry. Alright, go and get shoes on and we can get out of here.”

Teddy and Harry quickly rushed off as Lily tidied up the paints, and Remus pulled Sirius up to kiss him. It transferred a smear of not-dry paint and glitter, and he snickered against his husband’s lips.

“Now you’re real real pretty too,” Remus said, mimicking Teddy.

“Shut it,” Sirius whispered, but kissed him firmly again.

“Ew!” Teddy hissed as he came back into the room, and walked over to Regulus. “Why’re they always doing that?”

“Because they’re icky, icky grownups,” Reg said. 

Teddy picked up his uncle’s hand and pressed it to the paint. “Be careful cos I got my pretty glitter on.”

Reg was clearly suppressing a grimace, and managed a smile he only would have for the boys. “It’s very pretty indeed. Now, go win that contest, okay? And bring me back a sweet.”

Teddy hugged both his uncles, then stepped aside for Harry to do the same. Harry grabbed Benjy’s hand and yanked him up.

“Okay time to go. Say bye!”

Benjy laughed, bending to kiss Reg before the three adults where herded out the door by the overly-excited kids.

*** 

The costume contest and subsequent party with too much food and kid music was a bit overwhelming with all the shouting tots in their various costumes. Regulus, Benjy, and Lily stuck to the outskirts with Styrofoam cups of tea and small grins.

Teddy didn’t win the costume contest, but each of the kids got a ribbon which was good enough for them all. Teddy declared himself a butterfly superhero who would fight crime with Spiderman, and the two carried on until the sugar started to wear off and their eyes began to get droopy. Harry abandoned his mask half-way through the night, losing it somewhere in the crowd and wailed until Lily had to take him out to console him.

It was just then that the party was called to an end for the reading, and some of the kids were shuffled off for their own, but Teddy clung tight to both his uncle and his dad. “Can I puh-leeeease go with you. I’ll be real quiet and good.”

By the sleepy look in his eyes, Remus knew Teddy would probably be out long before it was over, so he nodded and picked the boy up, letting his head rest on his shoulder as they shuffled off with the rest of the adults. Remus noticed several kids doing the same, and as they settled in, Teddy’s body went heavy against his chest.

“Already out?” Benjy asked as he pulled out his mobile and dimmed the screen.

“Dead weight,” Remus said with a laugh.

Benjy held up the mobile. “Smile. I promised Sirius I’d get at least a dozen.” The photo snapped without a sound as Remus grimaced a bit, and he laughed at Sirius’ emoticon response.

As the reading began, Remus felt himself get drowsy, hating himself for not paying close enough attention, but he glanced over at Benjy to see him fiddling with his farmer game, and he could hear distant snores of both tired children and adults. 

Lily had yet to return, and he assumed she had to abandon the rest of the night for Harry’s strop—something Remus had half expected himself to be subjected to with Teddy—but it was fine. It was perfect, really, in its imperfections. 

Lily returned just before it was over, a sleeping Harry on her shoulder, wearing a sheepish smile. “I’m the worst,” she whispered.

Remus laughed, reaching over with his free hand to give Harry’s messy locks a gentle ruffle. “Nah. I think if G-d understand anything at all, it’s the stroppy toddler.”

She rolled her eyes, but leant into him a bit. “Ted go straight out?”

“Like a light,” Remus said. “This was really nice though.”

They stayed silent until they filed out, heading for the car park with sleeping boys, Benjy leading the way. “This was always my favourite holiday, you know? I mean, it was the one time my parents let me be a bit wild with the other kids,” Remus said softly as they reached the car. “I don’t have a lot of fond memories with them at the temple, but I have this.”

“And Teddy will have thousands,” Lily reminded him as she leant in to strap Harry into his seat. Both boys whinged a bit, sleeping and confused, but they dropped off the moment the doors were shut and Benjy was squashed between them.

Remus reached out, squeezing her hand. “I feel like I have you to thank for this, you know? I never would have considered coming back if you hadn’t reminded me it wasn’t the religion. I mean I said it all the time, but I didn’t believe it before.”

Lily sighed. “I know. And I know Sirius gives you grief about it sometimes, but I can tell it’s good for you.”

Remus leant in and kissed her cheek. “I think it is. And really I’m just grateful for you and James and Harry. And Reg and Benny—as smarmy as those two are.”

Lily giggled as she got in, glancing back at Benjy who was raising a brow.

“What?” he demanded.

“Just talking about how smarmy you and your boyfriend are,” Lily said with a grin. 

“So…nothing new, then,” he replied.

Remus laughed and switched on the car. “Nothing new at all.”

*** 

Back at Remus’, they found James, Regulus, and Sirius on the floor with Teddy’s game of Operation between them. Sirius was wearing a furious look, and James was laughing as Reg looked smug.

“This bastard won,” Sirius accused, pointing a finger at his brother. “He’s cheated somehow, you know. He can’t even see the sodding board.”

“And yet,” Regulus said, giving an honest smile, “it’s just further proof I’m better than you at everything.”

“I hate you,” Sirius groused.

Remus rolled his eyes as he moved past the group to put Teddy in bed, and came back out to find James relieving Lily of their boy, and Benjy pulling Reg to his feet. Sirius was still sat with his arms crossed in a pout, so Remus ignored him in favour of giving James a kiss on the cheek.

“How was the meeting?”

“Good,” James said. “There’s going to be an activity day at the park across from the mosque Saturday after next. Loads of stuff for the kids to do. All the proceeds for the food and activities are going straight to the charity for the refugees. After that I think they’ve got some sort of water day thing planned, but that was the other group. It’ll be on a weekend and all the kids will get water guns and balloons and some sort of bouncy water slide thing. The boys will love it.”

“Count us in,” Remus said, giving James’ arm a pat. He walked over and hauled Sirius to his feet, kissing him sweetly. “Enough pouting. We’ve got the sea coming up, and I’m sure we can find some game you can beat Reg at.”

Regulus snorted. “That’ll be the day.” He reached out, and Sirius pulled him in for a kiss to the cheek. “But keep dreaming, big brother.”

“You’re a twat,” Sirius said, but he was grinning.

The pair saw everyone out, promising to be in touch before their trip, then as Remus shut the door, he sagged against it, immediately drawing Sirius to his chest. 

“Long night?” Sirius muttered, kissing up and down Remus’ neck.

Remus sighed, running his hands into Sirius’ hair. “Just a bit. But we had a good time.”

“I could tell. I owe Benny for the photos.”

Remus laughed as he tugged Sirius into the bedroom, and they carefully got ready for bed. “Ted got a ribbon, so he’ll be well pleased about that for the next four weeks. We’ll probably have to make some sort of trophy room for it.”

Sirius rolled his eyes as he helped Remus out of his binder, tossing it to the corner of the room. Remus wriggled into a t-shirt, then followed Sirius under the duvet. Putting his arms round his lover, Sirius buried his face in the back of Remus’ neck. “I’m glad you had a good time.”

“We did. Teddy was thrilled to dress up and play with his cousin—not that he doesn’t get that enough. But they had a blast and he was completely worn out, which is exactly how I like him.”

Sirius chuckled, but fell silent just after, drawing his fingers up and down the outside of Remus’ thigh. “Ya habibi?”

Remus turned his head just slightly. “Hmm?”

“I…er…do erm…” He took a breath. “Do you regret it that I don’t go with you?”

Remus shifted completely to his side, facing Sirius. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you wish I was there with you? As a family? I’m not saying I’d be comfortable doing it but…I don’t want you to think that it’s not important to me.”

Remus reached out, cupping Sirius’ cheek gently. “Sirius, I would love it if you participated with me, but I don’t need it. What I need is you to be comfortable and happy. And I know you respect me, and that’s what matters.” He nuzzled his nose against Sirius’ breathing him in, basking in him. “You matter.”

Sirius closed his eyes tight shut and pulled Remus close. “You and Teddy are my everything, you know that? My absolute everything. And I just… I needed you to know that what’s important to you is important to me. I never want you to feel like we’re separate on these issues.”

Remus laughed quietly as he pressed several kisses along Sirius’ neck. “I love you so much, and I couldn’t feel more lucky than I do right now. But don’t worry on it, okay? I’m happy. I’m more than.”

Sirius eased his hold so Remus could turn back round, and he buried his face once again in the back of Remus’ curls. “Ana bahebak.”

Remus grinned into his pillow, then using the little Arabic he’d picked up from Sirius during the years, whispered back, “Ana kaman bahebak.”


End file.
